Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 143
Suggestions Helmaroc King vs. Helmasaur King They both have Mask's that need to be broken with a Hammer Helmasaur King you need the Magic Hammer and Helmaroc King you need the Skull Hammer. Also both of the places where you battle has spikes. User:Coolkat100 18:37, September 1, 2011 (UTC) : : Many many reason. Mainly because of "Add the battle participants in alphabetical order." – ''Jäzz '' 01:42, September 2, 2011 (UTC) : : Just bad, and this is one of the most obvious fights ever. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 03:03, September 2, 2011 (UTC) : : Zzzzzzz... the sea monkeys have my money...! Zzzzzz... --AuronKaizer ' 07:16, September 2, 2011 (UTC) : : I think this is in the same league as Golden Goddesses/Four Giants in terms of obviousness and overall quality. Recall that I opposed that fight. Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:22, September 23, 2011 (UTC) : : Just too obvious, like way too obvious. - McGillivray227 03:16, September 23, 2011 (UTC) : : ...No. -'Minish Link 17:38, September 23, 2011 (UTC) : :I don't care about obviousness it works well too and I personally have been wanting more boss fights in the temple. Oni Link 18:02, September 23, 2011 (UTC) : : I have nothing against this.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 03:01, September 26, 2011 (UTC) : : Yawnasaur. --AuronKaizer ''' 16:54, September 26, 2011 (UTC) : : AuronKaizer you voted twice in this suggestion. User:Coolkat100 15:49, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Harp of Ages vs. Ocarina of Time Okay, so, both are instruments, and I know the Harp is going to get slaughtered, but who cares?! We need a somewhat decent fight. Both control time (think of Majora's Mask here). You get the instrument from a goddess, I know Nayru isn't a goddess in the Oracle games, but still, I'm trying. And uh... the above fight isn't really... uh.. good. – ''Jäzz '' 00:35, September 23, 2011 (UTC) : : Because it's better than the other one. -'''Minish Link 00:32, September 23, 2011 (UTC) : : Agreed. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 00:51, September 23, 2011 (UTC) : : I'm not doing this to give my fight a chance because i know it's not that good but this idea is terrible I would be very surprised if the Ocarina of Time won by less then 15 votes. User:Coolkat100 : : I'd like to point out the fact that I am well aware of the fact that I know this fight sucks. But I'd also like to point out your idea is quite on the terrible spectra as well. Just sayin' – ''Jäzz '' 01:17, September 23, 2011 (UTC) : : It's better than the other one, for sure, but I don't think that justifies a support. Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:22, September 23, 2011 (UTC) : : I know my idea is really bad I just honestly think it is better then this one. User:Coolkat100 : : It's a bit better, but frankly, I'm with Jedi, better than the other one doesn't really justify a support. - McGillivray227 03:16, September 23, 2011 (UTC) : : Ocarina of Time also allows Link to travel to the future so I connect that too. Viola a support Oni Link 18:01, September 23, 2011 (UTC) : : I like the idea, but I'm going to have to drop this to a neutral, simply on the grounds that it will inevitably end up a landslide of IPs/newer users who only vote for the Ocarina because they've heard of it and not the Harp.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 03:01, September 26, 2011 (UTC) : : Like it. --AuronKaizer ' 16:54, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Poes vs. Poe Sisters Now before y'all go on the "this-so-obvious" routine, I'd like to say I'm not one for thinking up Temple of Courage fights, so yeah, a little on the no-brainer side. That being said, let's get the obvious connections: they are both Poes and they are both part of mini-boss battles. As for the other connections, the Poes and Poe Sisters are all related (Poe Sisters more obvious), in the Poe Sister's specific ''Ocarina of Time appearance, they have some sort of connection to torches, a trait shared by the Poes, which in their mini-boss battle requires the torches to always be lit and the siblings of each group are also fought individually (bit of a stretch, I know, 'cause the Poes later fight as a team). That's all I got, so let's see them votes. - McGillivray227 03:16, September 23, 2011 (UTC) : : Like you said, its obvious, but by no means bad. And its not as obvious as the first suggestion. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 15:22, September 23, 2011 (UTC) : : It's good, obvious yes. But not as much as the first. And isn't forced like mine. – ''Jäzz '' 15:28, September 23, 2011 (UTC) : : Yep, obvious, but yep, good. And, of course, better than the first one. -'''Minish Link 17:38, September 23, 2011 (UTC) : :I actually think these are intended to be the same boss since they are poes, and are sisters but as I said before such things do not bother me and seeing more oracle things makes me happy so I support. Oni Link 18:02, September 23, 2011 (UTC) : : I'm not interested. User:Coolkat100 12:37, September 23, 2011 (UTC) : : Honestly, I fail to see how this is much better that the first suggestion. Jedimasterlink (talk) 22:59, September 23, 2011 (UTC) : : This is tied for best of the current suggestions IMO. I feel like the word obvious is getting thrown around too much these days.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 03:01, September 26, 2011 (UTC) : : Eh, eh, eh, eh. --AuronKaizer ' 16:54, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Lulu vs. Rosa They are both female celebrities from their particular race. Link must do something for each of them around a beach area. After doing the particular quest for them, they both help Link get access to a temple. --Birdman5589 (talk) 05:34, September 23, 2011 (UTC) : : Yes, winning. I've been trying to think of a fight for Rosa forever. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 14:21, September 23, 2011 (UTC) : : By very far the best suggestion here. User:Coolkat100 : : Sure. -'Minish Link 17:38, September 23, 2011 (UTC) : :Per my above comment (about seeing more Oracle things not them being the same) Oni Link 18:01, September 23, 2011 (UTC) : : A winner is you! Jedimasterlink (talk) 22:59, September 23, 2011 (UTC) : : And you win... A NEW CAR!! --Hydropanda (talk) 15:15, September 24, 2011 (UTC) : : Hold on, how is the fight between Poe mini-bosses one of which is fairly obscure (with the fact that it contains a sister being even more obscure) considered obvious, yet the fight between like the only two celebrity singers music performers in the series is completely unexpected? Don't get me wrong, I really like this fight, I just don't see how it's any less obvious than any of the others here.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 03:01, September 26, 2011 (UTC) : :Most people seem to think the poe fight isn't too obvious, actually (though I think it's more obvious than the "most obvious possible fight" everyone thinks the first fight is (which really would be acceptable if someone could come up some good connections beyond the "both wear helmets and are killed with a hammer" routine)). I (and others) probably do call more fights obvious than necessary, though, especially since some of the supposed obvious ones have worked out quite well (like Golden Goddesses/Four Giants). Also...Rosa's a singer? Knowing that would make this fight more obvious, but from reading her page, I'm not sure that's necessarily true... Jedimasterlink (talk) 16:25, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :: :I did some research, she is called a pop star in-game, and that term means she performs pop music. Now that I look into it, that doesn't necessarily prove that she sings, but she is famous for producing music in some fashion. That's probably what you were saying all along but yeah.--[[User:Fierce Deku|'Fierce']][[User talk:Fierce Deku|'Deku']] 19:32, September 26, 2011 (UTC) : : Can't find anything to fault (though obviously I want to). --Auron'Kaizer ' 16:54, September 26, 2011 (UTC)